Dan Hibiki VS Creeper
Description Two extremely annoying ,stupid Buttmonkeys fight who prevails ! Interlude Wiz: Minecraft and Street Fighter both games offer the player a great fighting experience and a variety of characters to battle against Boomstick: But some of these characters just..SUCK ,are extremely annoying and prefer to attack Opponents up close and personal like Dan Hibiki the worst Street Fighter ever! Wiz: And the Creeper the annoying, exploding monster of Minecraft Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dan hibiki Wiz: Dan Hibiki is the worst and most hated Street Fighter ever '''Boomstick: Yeah the only reason he was even created was to have the crap beaten out of him see Dan no one likes you! Wiz: Long ago Dan's father Go Hibiki was an accomplished Martieux artist and ran his own dojo Boomstick: Then how did his son turn into the most wimpy dude ever! Wiz: We're getting to that part One day the Thug Sagat entered Go's dojo.. Boomstick: Where he was given a pirate innitsination ceremony and Sagat said thank you the only way he knew how by straight up killing Go Wiz: With his father Dead Dan was orphaned and sought revenge against his father's killer and sought the means to do so by training under the Great Master Gouken Boomstick: Until he was expelled because he sucked so much ! Wiz: Dan then took all he had learned from Gouken and modelled it into his own Fighting style and ripped of versions of good moves and made them crap all of these moves were part of the Sakiyo fighting style Boomstick: Dan has a variety of pathetic moves like the Gadoken a fireball that almost always misses but this can be upgraded for a slightly better version the Shinku Gadoken which is pretty powerful Wiz: Dan can uppercut people with the Koryuken, and pull off rapid kicks in the air with the Dankukayu seriously this guy's so dumb he named one of his moves after himself Boomstick: Dan's most deadly weapon of all is his classic taunting he can cause his opponent to be stunned momentarily after he's finished ''' Wiz: Despite of all this Dan tracked down Sagat and actually beat him only because Sagat through the fight in pity Dan then founded his own dojo and trained people to use his pathetic Martieux art '''Boomstick: But luckily most of the students that came to the dojo dropped out and the dojo was closed due to Dan forgetting to pay his phone bill and include his address how dumb can you get! Wiz: Dan actually once got to pull off the Raging Deomon a move that obltrates the victim's soul Boomstick: But then he tripped over a backpack and made a fool of himself also Dan has beaten up a group of ninjas single handily , beaten Sagat and taken abuse from Ryu and Ken Wiz: Other than this Dan is still one pathetic martiuex artist who can be easily overwhelmed and beaten in a fight Boomstick: But Dan still lives up to his name..of being the worst Street Fighter ever ! Dan: "I hope you're ready for a beating!" Creeper Wiz: The Creeper , the most evil annoying mob in Minecraft Boomstick: But why look at this thing it's so cute..' Creeper explodes' oh maybe not. Wiz: The Creeper signature move is to sneak up on its opponent a blow itself up in order to try to kill its foes, if struck by lightning it becomes the charged creeper a form where it can cause twice as much damage when it explodes but this is quite rare. Boomstick: The Creeper is also extremely stealthy and quite quick and will only make a Hissing noise once it is right next to them and Blow up also the Creeper also is extremely scary it frightens away all utility Mobs expect the Ocelot in which it will run away from finally something that makes the Creeper run away ! Wiz: But the Creeper can easily be sniped by arrows or defeated by attacking it and backing away quickly and repeat the process until it dies and is vulnerable to Drowning, Lava and Falling so it isn't that tough Boomstick: But if you're smart You'll flee before you get blown up trust me ! 'The Creeper runs towards Steve and blows up killing him ' Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Dan was travelling in an Extreme hills Biome in the evening and was holding a map Dan was lost and stood there trying to figure out his location as the sun went down and it started to rain Dan: Hm where's the dojo I thought it was in this direction Dan's map falls apart in the rain Dan: Oh great now I'm lost ! Just then a Creeper spawns and Dan starts pointing at it and laughing Dan: Ha Ha Ha a green bogey has just appeared The Creeper hisses angrily Dan: Oh do want to fight pal I hope you're ready for a beating Fight!! Dan shoots a Gadoken at the Creeper who dodges and runs towards Dan who backs away as it gets closer to him the Creeper then jumps on a rock and Dan uppercuts it with the Koryuken knocking it back Dan: Ha Ha fight me you pathetic bogey Just then a lightening strike hits the Creeper turning it into a Charged Creeper Dan: Ha your colour change won't help you The Creeper rushes towards Dan and Headbuts him but Dan flips out of range and jumps off a wall and attempts to hit the Creeper with the Dankukayu but misses and slides into the floor Dan: Don't underestimate me pal, I'm awesome! Dan begins taunting the Creeper and runs in front of the Creeper and sticks his tongue out right before the Creeper expolds knocking Dan through a boulder smashing it A battered and bruised Dan gets off the floor and sees the Dojo in the distance Dan: Yes I've finally found the Dojo now to continue training my students the awesome Sakiyo fighting style! K.O!! Results Boomstick: What the Hell did Dan just win a fight.. Call the police my sanity is fading!!! Wiz: Well Boomstick Dan was able to take this due to him having lots of abilities while the Creeper's only move was its explosion Boomstick: And Dan has taken worse abuse from Ryu and Ken so he could definitely survive the Charged Creeper's explosion Wiz: Dan actually has feats like beating up ninjas while the Crepper has none so the win belongs to Dan Boomstick: Looks like the Creeper just got Sakiyowned! Wiz: The Winner is... Boomstick: Don't say it, Don't say it, Don't say it !!!! Wiz: Dan Hibiki !!!! Adavantages and Disadvantages Dan Hibiki: Winner + Pretty much everything - Wasn't as sleathly or quick Creeper: Loser + Was faster and stealthier - Pretty much everything How many stars would you rate this battle (Dan Hibiki VS Creeper)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Street Fighter Vs Minecraft Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016